


In der Koje über ihm

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [19]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Masturbation, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Da rührte sich etwas in der Koje über ihm. Der zweite Wachoffizier wälzte sich in seinem Bett umher, der dünne Vorhang wurde ein Stück weit aufgezogen, nach einem Augenblick wieder geschlossen, dann Rascheln, als würde sich jemand seiner Kleidung entledigen.Der I WO bekommt mit, wie der II WO masturbiert.





	In der Koje über ihm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).

> Um zwei Uhr nachts gefiel diese Story meinem übernächtigten Hirn so gut, dass ich beschlossen habe, sie hochzuladen.
> 
> Wie üblich;  
Laurenz = I WO  
Justus = II WO

Es war spät abends, die Lichter an vielen Stellen gelöscht und es war Ruhe auf der U 96 eingekehrt. Der Kommandant hatte sich in seine Koje zurückgezogen und in der O-Messe war nur das leise Schnarchen der Schlafenden zu hören. Nur in der unteren Koje war noch einer wach. Der erste Wachoffizier lag mit offenen Augen in seiner Koje, die Hände auf seiner Brust gefaltet und den Blick nach oben gerichtet.

Da rührte sich etwas in der Koje über ihm. Der zweite Wachoffizier wälzte sich in seinem Bett umher, der dünne Vorhang wurde ein Stück weit aufgezogen, nach einem Augenblick wieder geschlossen, dann Rascheln, als würde sich jemand seiner Kleidung entledigen. Was der II WO auch tat, so viel wusste Laurenz. Nur weiter kam er nicht. Klar, er wusste, was der Rotschopf vorhatte, aber warum zog er dafür die Hose ganz aus? Laurenz hatte ein einziges Mal zufällig einen Blick auf Justus erhascht, als dieser halbnackt in seiner Koje gelegen hatte, und eben das gesehen: Er hatte die Hose ganz ausgezogen.

Jetzt begann ein fast unhörbares Geräusch, ein zittriges Ausatmen, Justus fasste sich selbst an. Laurenz war das peinlich gewesen, als er es das erste Mal gehört hatte. Natürlich hatte ein Mann Bedürfnisse, aber musste der II WO ihnen nachgeben, ohne Rücksicht auf alle anderen Anwesenden? Am liebsten wäre er damals aus der Koje gestiegen und gegangen, aber er war stattdessen liegen geblieben und hatte alle Geräusche über sich ergehen lassen, hatte vehement jeden Gedanken daran, was der andere wohl gerade machte, zur Seite geschoben und so getan, als hätte er selbst nicht gewisse… Reaktionen gehabt.

Diesmal war es nicht anders. Der zitternde Atem wurde immer schwerer, ein nasses Geräusch kam dazu. Eines, das Laurenz eine Erinnerung an seine Braut vor das geistige Auge trieb, wie sie unter ihm lag, die Beine weit gespreizt und ein Geräusch wie dieses, das entstand, wenn er sich in ihr bewegte. Aber was machte dieses Geräusch hier? Hier an Bord gab es doch nur Männer, wie kam es also, dass er Geräusche vernahm, die ihn an eine Frau erinnerten? Besorgt stellte Laurenz fest, dass er steinhart war. Jedes Mal, wenn er Justus zuhörte, wie der sich selbst befriedigte, flammte seine eigene Lust besonders gewaltig auf und es war ihm so hochnotpeinlich. Schon spürte er die Schamesröte in seine Wangen steigen und schuldig zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, die sich selbstständig auf den Weg über seinen Bauch gemacht hatte. Ein kaum unterdrücktes Stöhnen von oben ließ seine Augen umherhuschen und ehe er sich versah, war die Hand wieder nach unten gewandert. Laurenz schloss beschämt die Augen, als er seinen Handballen gegen sein hartes Glied presste, um wenigstens ein klein wenig von der Qual zu nehmen. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei?! Sich selbst anzufassen! Das war doch verboten! Man hätte meinen können, er habe mehr Selbstdisziplin als das.

Von oben kam ein Wimmern. Was machte Justus nur? Trotz der Scham, die Laurenz verspürte, sich an so etwas aufzugeilen, funkte Neugierde in ihm auf. Oh Gott, dafür würde er in die Hölle kommen! Aber ohne es zu wollen, erhob er sich schon aus seiner Koje, richtete sich auf, griff nach dem oberen Vorhang und zog ihn einen Spalt zur Seite. Der Atem blieb ihm in den Lungen stecken. Justus lag da, die Beine so weit wie in der engen Koje möglich gespreizt und Laurenz konnte _alles_ sehen. Von dem schweißnassen Oberkörper, wo Justus das Hemd aufgeknöpft und das Unterhemd bis zu den Achseln nach oben gezogen hatte, über die eine Hand, die sich schnell über das steife Glied bewegte bis dorthin, wo drei Finger in dem zitternden Körper verschwanden. Plötzlich schoss Justus hoch und starrte ihn an. Ein leises Wimmern entrann seiner Kehle und er verzog das Gesicht in Schmerz. Hatte er sich wehgetan? Erst jetzt fiel Laurenz auf, dass er selbst auch ein Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte, woraufhin Justus ihn bemerkt haben musste.

Minutenlang starrten sie sich stumm gegenseitig an, Laurenz spürte sein Herz in der Kehle pochen, in der Angst, wie der II WO jetzt wohl reagieren würde. Aber es passierte nichts. Nur seine Erektion presste sich aufmerksamkeitsbedürftig gegen die Hose und, ach, wie gerne Laurenz dagegen etwas unternehmen würde, wie gerne er Justus an sich ziehen und ihn – Nein. Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Diesen Gedanken konnte er sofort wieder vergessen, kam gar nicht in Frage!

Laurenz drehte sich ruckartig weg, musste seinen Blick gewaltsam losreißen, schloss den Vorhang und hechtete in seine Koje zurück. Schwer atmend lag er dort und starrte vor sich hin. Oh Gott, was hatte er nur für eine Dummheit gemacht?! Warum hatte er bloß bei dem II WO in die Koje geschaut? Seine Erregung war inzwischen schmerzhaft geworden. Aber er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach – nicht mit diesen Bildern im Kopf! Dabei waren es doch genau diese Bilder, die sein Blut kochen ließen, genau diese Geräusche, die seine Lust entfachten und ihn dazu zwangen, sich selbst anzufassen!

Von oben war nichts mehr zuhören, kein Stöhnen, kein schwerer Atem, kein noch so kleines Geräusch. So, als wäre Justus entschlafen. Erst nach ein paar Minuten traute sich Laurenz, sich zu bewegen. Vorsichtig schob er eine Hand zu seinem Schritt, presste den Handballen erneut gegen seine pochende Erektion und trieb sich die andere Hand zur Faust geballt zwischen die Zähne, um ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Die Hand an seinem Glied begann er zu bewegen, ließ sie bald schon die Hose aufknöpfen und darin verschwinden, sein Rhythmus schnell und verzweifelt. Wenn er nicht gleich Erlösung fand, würde er platzen! Immer höher schlug die Lust, dass es fast unerträglich wurde und am liebsten hätte er geschrien, aber er würgte jedes noch so kleine Geräusch ab, zwang es den Hals wieder hinunter, auf dass es nie gehört werden würde. Laurenz spürte das Brodeln in ihm höhersteigen, den Orgasmus nahen und endlich, endlich rollte er über ihn hinweg, riss ihm den Atem aus den Lungen und ließ ihn Sternchen sehen.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken kam Laurenz langsam wieder zu sich, sein Atem ging schwer und viel zu laut, aber das war alles zweitrangig. Er hatte sich gerade auf seinen Kollegen und besten Freund einen runtergeholt und am liebsten würde er jetzt über Bord gehen. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?! Justus, sein bester Freund! Das schickte sich doch nicht! Ihm graute jetzt schon vor dem Morgen. Wie sollte er jetzt jemals wieder dem Rotschopf unter die Augen treten können?

Erst jetzt bemerkte Laurenz das Gesicht, das mit verstrubbeltem Haar und roten Wangen durch seinen Vorhang lugte. Es war Justus, dem wohl gerade ein Licht aufging, was vorgefallen war. Laurenz starrte ihn entsetzt an, unfähig, irgendetwas zu tun, und betrachtete, wie sich die Mine des anderen langsam in ein schelmisches Grinsen verwandelte und er den Vorhang noch ein Stück weiter aufzog.


End file.
